


She's A Rebel [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars RPF, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cosplay, Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Pop Culture, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Women's March, mental health advocacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: She's a symbol of resistance.





	She's A Rebel [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Runs 2:03. Song is "She's A Rebel" by Green Day. Made for VividCon Challenge 2017, theme "Resistance".
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTES:** discussion of mental illness, references to Carrie Fisher's death  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _strangledbyherownbra_  
[YouTube Link](https://youtu.be/1Bp0fLBgvNk) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/164110202449/shes-a-rebel-shes-a-symbol-of-resistance-made)

**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsShesARebel720.zip) (ZIP, 48.5MB)  
**480p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsShesARebel480.zip) (ZIP, 28MB)  


[(lyrics)](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/greenday/shesarebel.html)

  


**SOURCE CREDITS:**

  * [Chicago Women's March tweet](https://twitter.com/ApplePieHubbub/status/822942394249318400)
  * [Toronto Women's March tweet](https://twitter.com/juliadelbel/status/822983052867567616)
  * [Mark Hamill tweet](https://twitter.com/HamillHimself/status/822938477989769217)
  * ["Sane About How Crazy I Am" fanart](https://imnot12.tumblr.com/post/155124662339/thank-you-carrie-fisher-for-always-being-a)
  * [ANH Leia with rebel tattoo](http://www.cosplayofsacramentoblog.com/2016/07/cosplay-photoshoot-november-cosplay-as.html) (cosplay by November Cosplay, photo by Luke Cheng)
  * [Bodysuit Leia](http://zombiebitme.tumblr.com/post/102221100470/princess-leia-by-zombie-bit-me-photography-by) (cosplay by Zombie Bit Me, photo by First Glance Photography)
  * [Comic Leia](http://project-nerd.com/2016/03/12/awesome-princess-leia-comic-cosplay/) (cosplay by Stacey Rebecca, photo by Tascha Dearing Art)
  * [Afropunk Leia](http://cosplayingwhileblack.tumblr.com/post/31526615721/x-character-leia-series-star-wars) (cosplay & photo by unknown :( at DragonCon)
  * [Rebel Leia (foreground)](http://www.epbot.com/2016/01/punk-leia-art-inspires-awesome-punk.html) (cosplay by November Cosplay, photos by David Ngo & SabrX)
  * [Rebel Leia (background)](https://panatthedisco.deviantart.com/art/Punk-Princess-Leia-Star-Wars-666555057) (cosplay PANattheDisco, photo by Elemental Photography)
  * [Steampunk Leia 1](https://www.flickr.com/photos/captainsparrow/5395781691) (cosplay by captainsparrow(?), photo by unknown)
  * [Steampunk Leia 2](https://www.flickr.com/photos/victorgamez/19116473073) (cosplay by [Steamy Leia](https://www.facebook.com/SteamyLeiaCosplay), photo by Victor Gamez)
  * [Steampunk Leia 3](https://www.flickr.com/photos/grantbrummett/16361311680) (cosplay by Krash Cosplay, photo by Grant Brummett)
  * [Genderswap ANH Leia (with headphones)](http://outlanderclub.weebly.com/draetheus.html) (cosplay by Draetheus, photo by unknown)
  * Genderswap ANH Leia (with hood) [no link available] (cosplay by queelez, photo by me)
  * [Genderswap Slave Leia](http://blog.dorkly.com/post/98343067024/cccakery-lady-han-solo-and-slave-prince-leia) (cosplay by C&C Cosplay, photo by Zach Picard)
  * [New York Times article](https://www.nytimes.com/2016/12/30/movies/princess-leia-costumes.html?_r=0)
  * [Popsugar article](https://www.popsugar.com/tech/What-Princess-Leia-Means-Millennial-Women-42899373)
  * [Nerdist article](http://nerdist.com/carrie-fisher-and-the-amazing-role-model-of-leia-organa/)
  * [Sydney Morning Herald article](http://www.smh.com.au/lifestyle/celebrity/pop-culture/carrie-fishers-leia-was-and-remains-a-feminist-icon-and-role-model-20161228-gtix1k.html)
  * [Huffpost article](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/mary-pflum-peterson/mourning-princess-leia-the-original-feminist-princess_b_13867114.html)
  * [Elle article](http://www.elle.com/culture/career-politics/a29876/in-defense-of-princess-leia-and-star-wars-feminism/)
  * [Crave article](http://www.craveonline.com/entertainment/1189135-leias-legacy-women-star-wars)
  * [Tor article](http://www.tor.com/2012/08/10/can-we-talk-about-why-we-really-love-princess-leia/)
  * [Rebel Rebel Leia tattoo](http://memes.com/help-us-princess-leia-tattoos-youre-our-only-hope/leia-stardust)
  * [Original Rebel Rebel Leia fanart](https://www.etsy.com/listing/261021730/rebel-leia-star-wars-bowie-poster-print?ref=shop_home_active_2)
  * [ESB Leia tattoo](https://www.prideandglorytattoo.co.uk/tattoo-pictures/)
  * [Mucha Leia fanart](https://khallion.deviantart.com/art/La-Dauphine-Aux-Alderaan-Color-210993450)
  * ANH Leia tattoo [no link available] (tattoo by [Garrett Rautio](http://www.blackcoffintattoo.com/artists-2/), photo by me)
  * ["You just had to tell them we slept together" comic](http://smol-maeglin.tumblr.com/post/155123552418/rachsolo-harrison-ford-goes-out-into-his)
  * [ANH/TFA Leia art](https://daekazu.deviantart.com/art/Star-Wars-Princess-Leia-653742339)
  * ["Drowned in moonlight, strangled by her own bra" tattoo](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOxUT8iAwJ5/)
  * [Punk Leia fanart](https://juliancallos.tumblr.com/post/133035764501/rebel-acrylic-and-gouache-on-rives-bfk-mounted)



**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Yeah, this one was vidded through tears. A lot of tears. I've cried more over Carrie Fisher's death than any other celebrity ever. It was tough for me—surprisingly so, I didn't expect it to hit me SO hard—and I think I partly needed to work through that by making this vid. Leia as a character was so, so important to me growing up—formative, really—and seeing everything from other fans and people who she was similarly important to helped a lot.
> 
> First off, I owe a HUGE amount of thanks to eruthros, who both beta'd and provided a bunch of source footage. If you haven't seen her Carrie Fisher vid "A Better Son/Daughter" then what is wrong with you [GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/340619.html) (warning: bring tissues). A MILLION THANKS to her!!! Additional thanks to platinumvampyr for beta work, and queelez for cheerleading.  
> 


End file.
